Chocolate
by shandy2403
Summary: Marnie is a normal 18 year old girl. Her life is pretty normal, consisting of internet, books and listening to her favourite band, The 1975. So when she goes to their concert, it should all be a dream come true, right? Wrong. When everything's going wrong, can her knight in shining armour be the most unlikeliest person ever? And can he turn her life back into a fairy tale?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey, so this is my first time at writing a fanfiction and I hope you all like it, I'm sure I will make several mistakes at first but you know, live and learn. So basically this is about Matt Healy from the band The 1975, they are by far my favourite band and I wanted to write this about them because I haven't been able to find any fanfictions about them, I hope you all like the story and I will try to update it as frequently as I can. Leave a review to tell me what you like or what I can improve on, or anything! Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the songs by The 1975 or nay others used in this fanfic, all rights go to them, I did nothing but right this!**

* * *

My phone buzzed, indicating that I had received a text and I already knew who it was from without looking. Sure enough it was from my best friend, Tara,

'We still on for 2nite Marnie?xxx'

She was of course talking about going to see the concert we had arranged to go to months ago and had been planning since before that. I laughed because that had been the third time she had text me in two days, she was so paranoid that something would go wrong. I text back saying,

'Yes! I wouldn't miss it for the world! Stop worrying, everything is going to be fine xxx'

Of course I got a text straight back saying,

'Well you know what I'm like, just making sure! See you later Marns!xxx'

I shook my head at her worried and scatty mind.

Tara and I had been massive fans of The 1975 ever since they played their song Chocolate on this radio show we listened to. I was so excited to finally see them live! I had only just woken up and already thinking about a million things I had to do and pick before the concert.

Once I had had a bath and washed my hair, I started to think about what I was going to wear; I had a few ideas but it had to be perfect. Tara was coming over early to get ready with me and then we were going to get a lift to the train station and get the train to London where they were performing. I finally find an outfit. Black skinny jeans and a black belly top with a white floral print on it. It was the hottest day of the year so I didn't think I would get cold. I finish the outfit with my navy Jack Wills jacket and strappy sandals. I lay them out on my bed and just put my dressing gown on. I packed a small shoulder bag to take with me, inside I put my purse with my 'in case of emergency' credit card and half of my savings, some mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss, some gum, the tickets, a train timetable, the train tickets and my iPod. I was all set and ready and was just waiting for Tara to arrive.

Tara was early as usual. She brought her clothes with her and her make-up bag. She also brought straighteners AND her curling tongs and two pairs of shoes.

"Hey, Marns! I didn't know what to bring so I just brought… well, everything." She smiled as she walked through the door.

I laughed and shook my head at her. She came inside and straight up to my room.

We decided to do our make-up first. We smeared a dab of foundation on and then some eye shadow, I used grey/silver and Tara applied a light purple. We carefully lined our eyes with eyeliner and wiped our lashes with mascara. I put on pale pink lip gloss and that was us done. We did look good, even if I do say so myself. We got dressed and I straightened my hair while Tara curled hers.

By the time we were ready, it was just about time to go. We went down stairs to get my dad to give us a lift to the station, buzzing and smiling. We shared quite a few excited screams before we even got in the car and then we actually got in and we were on our way. You could almost feel the excitement in the air.

As the tickets were an 18th birthday present of mine, my mum and dad spent quite a lot of money and got us really good tickets. We had front row seats where you could practically touch the stage where they were standing.

We arrived at the station bang on time and my dad gave us both a huge lecture about staying safe and careful and not talking to any strange men. We nodded obediently and then both gave him a hug and went off to the train. We got to the tracks just in time and got on; we were on our way!

* * *

**A/N- Ok, read and review, and let me know what you think! And please, follow and favourite and tell everyone about this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- So, chapter two. I hope that you liked chapter one and enjoy this one just as much, I know I enjoyed writing it. Before I start I would like to thank my best friend Sabrina (rumbleroarthetalkinglion) for helping me with the inspiration for this and giving me the confidence I needed to finally put this on here and for promoting this, she is basically my whole support system and I am very grateful. **

**Anyway, on to the story I guess…**

**Disclaimer- I own none of the songs, band members or quotes from the story, only my own original characters.**

* * *

Getting the train to Kings Cross was easy but then when we had to get another one to go to the O2, things became more challenging. There were tons of people wanting to get on trains, most of them obviously going to the concert. You could tell because they were wearing The 1975 t-shirts and carrying banners saying things like,

'We love you Matty!' and 'You can bite me like chocolate ;)'

and other stuff along those lines.

Finally we managed to get on a train and we got to the arena. Before actually going inside, we took several pictures or each other standing outside the entrance. We even got this woman who was walking past to take a picture of us both. We ended up with about 10 in the end. We then decided to leave the photos for a bit and go inside.

We were walking through the hall giggling and chatting excitedly, not really knowing where we were going. We had an hour until the show began and we thought that we might as well go and wait for the doors to open. Already there were hundreds of people queuing to get in. we joined the emd of the long line and waited.

The two people in front of us were a girl and her brother. Their names were Lauren and Joe.

"Hey!" said Lauren smiling. I smiled back and said,

"Hey"

"You big fans then?"

"Yeah, huge!"

"Haha us too, well I am, my brother here not so much, he just got stuck with taking me." She nudged Joe jokingly and he laughed.

"Yeah, well I didn't have much of a choice." He joked.

Lauren stuck out her tongue and we all laughed.

"Sorry, I forgot to say, this is my brother, Joe and I'm Lauren. And you are?" Lauren said after she had recovered from laughing.

"I'm Marnie, and this is my best friend, Tar" I replied. Tara snapped her head at me, obviously not paying attention, and smiled but didn't really say much, she was always the quiet one.

We all got into conversation about this and that and then Tara and Lauren started talking, which left Joe and I to talk about nothing in particular. Every once in a while he would throw in a flirtatious comment, to which I would giggle.

"So," he said to me "where are you from?"

"Welwyn. Pretty much in the middle of nowhere." I replied.

He laughed "well I know where it is, I practically live down the road. Stevenage?"

"Oh my god! Really?"

He looked amused at my shocked expression and laughed

"Well, maybe we could meet up some time?"

I bit my lip and nodded shyly.

"Do you want my number or something?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure."

Joe got out his phone and got it up to add a new contact. I recited my number to him while he typed it into his iPhone and saved me to his contacts.

Eventually the opened the doors and the line slowly started to move forward. Tara and I were properly buzzing at the point and screaming excitedly. Joe covered his ears, when we screamed, jokingly but that just made us want to scream more and louder. We were finally going to see The 1975 for real, live! We were so close, just a few more minutes and we would be sitting in an arena waiting for, in our opinion, the best band in the entire world!

* * *

**A/N- Hope you guys liked the second chapter and please follow, favourite and review I would really appreciate it. Also, follow me on twitter: munroshaz any and all feedback will really help! And tell your friends about this! Thank you all so much for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – So, this is the third chapter and I have to say that I'm really enjoying writing this; I hope you are enjoying reading it and continue to read this. This chapter is going to have a bit of Matt's POV so it will be a bit longer than the previous chapters, don't know if that's a good thing but hope you like it anyway and yes, Matt is finally coming into the story after two chapters! I hope you like it and feel free to point out any things I can improve on by reviewing. So enjoy….**

**Disclaimer – I own none of the songs, members or quotes of the band, or anywhere else, only my own original characters and ideas. **

* * *

**Marnie's POV:**

The concert was AMAZING! They sang all my favourite songs and Matt even winked at me! He winked at ME! I was being such a fan girl through the entire performance and then especially when he winked at me! I was still feeling butterflies and getting excited about it even after the concert.

Tara loved it as well and we were singing along all the way through, shouting and screaming the words and probably sounding tone death but we didn't care. We were still singing to ourselves when we came out of the arena, laughing and chatting together.

We tried desperately to stay together when we were trying to get out of the O2 but somehow in all the hordes of people and all the crowds, we got separated. I was looking around frantically to try and find her but it was no use, I could not see her anywhere. I decided not to panic and just wait at the entrance to the O2 where I knew she would have to walk past.

I got to the entrance and waited, there was no Tara in sight and everyone else had seemed to have gone home or back to the trains. I knew Tara wouldn't go without me so I started to walk around the circular dome type arena and found myself in a back alley or something. It was dark and already 12 o'clock, being in an alley didn't make it any easier to stay calm and I started to panic and get scared. I checked my phone but my battery had died, typical.

Just then, I saw two men come walking towards me, both wearing black hoodies with their hoods up. I didn't want to make a big deal but inside I was panicking. I just got out my phone and made it look like I was waiting for someone.

I hoped that they would just walk past but, as usual, I was wrong. They came up to me and asked,

"Alright darling? What's a girl like you doing out so late?"

"I'm umm waiting for my err friend." I managed to choke out.

"Well, maybe we could be friends?" one of them said, standing right in front of me, practically touching.

"I should go, she'll be wondering where I am."

"I thought you were waiting for her here?" the other asked suspiciously.

_Shit!_ I tried to get away and run but one of them grabbed my hair and yanked me back. He pulled my head next to his and whispered in my ear, his lips brushing against it,

"Now be a good girl and do what we say and no one needs to get hurt."

"Piss off!" I elbowed him in the rib cage as hard as I could and tried to run. He caught up to me and slapped me hard across the face, splitting my lip open as he did.

"What do you want?" I cried.

"To fuck you, now shut up and come here!" he punched me hard in the stomach and grabbed me as I bent over in pain.

They started to lead me away, twisting me wrist and arm with every step. I struggled and tried to get away but it was no use, his grip was too tight on me. I could feel the blood trickling down my chin from my split lip and I knew my stomach was bruised.

I tried to swing my head back to head-butt my kidnapper but couldn't quite reach him. He knew what I was trying to do and grabbed my hair again, yanking it so my head was right back, right next to his. I attempted to move out of his grasp but he just tightened his grip on my hair,

"We have a feisty bitch here don't we?" he said out loud, presumably to his friend.

"Please just let me go!" I cried, tears and blood both running down my face. He let go of my hair and pushed me towards his friend, who caught me and held me tightly. The first man stood there for a minute, looking me up and down, looking as if he was examining me.

I was struggling as much as I could but I couldn't get away. After a moment, the first man punched me hard in the face, if my lip had stopped bleeding at all before; it certainly was again after that. That was followed by another two punches to the face and one to my stomach and rib cage. I must have blacked out at that point because I didn't feel any more blows. The next thing I knew, I was lying on the floor. I heard a door open and a man shouting,

"Hey, get away from her! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

I tried to move but it was hopeless, I was in so much pain. I heard fast footsteps run past my head and I tried to say something but the words got lost in my throat.

I blacked out for a minute after that and the next thing I knew, there was a man leaning over me, I couldn't open my eyes to see who he was though. He was saying in a hushed tone,

"It's okay, they're gone."

I tried to speak but ended up choking on the blood that was filling my mouth and throat. I spluttered and then the man sat me up, it hurt my stomach and ribs and I couldn't open my eyes. He had to support me a lot as I wasn't fully conscious and couldn't support my own weight anymore.

After that I think I passed out or something because I could only vaguely hear people talking in hushed voices occasionally and someone carrying me and placing me into a car. I didn't know who these people were that saved me or where they were taking me but somehow I felt safe and like I knew them.

**Matt's POV:**

The show went really well, nothing went wrong and I think the crowd enjoyed it, that's the most important thing. It was so good to see so many people there, mostly girls, supporting us and singing along to all the songs.

We played our usual set list and when we had finished at around quarter past eleven, we were all ready to go home and sleep. We just needed to pack all our stuff away and get going. Most of the equipment had to stay at the arena so we just basically had to pack the instruments. It only took us half an hour and by then it was quarter to twelve, we had to put everything in the van and at that point it was 12 o'clock. We had to go back inside and say thanks and goodbye to all the crew and everything and then, finally, at ten past twelve, we were all set and ready to go.

I open the door to leave and saw two hooded men, one holding this girl, the other about to take a punch at her. I couldn't see the faces of the men but their clothes and bodies look familiar. Without thinking I shouted,

"Hey, get away from her! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

They drop the girl and she fell limply on the floor, Hann, Gorge and Ross had noticed what was going on and came running over with me to the girl on the floor who looked pretty beat up but pretty fit. I kneeled down beside her, she looked out of it but I could hear her trying to speak. Her lip was split and she had bruises coming on, on her stomach. I tried to comfort her by saying,

"It's okay, they're gone."

She still seemed pretty out of it but she tried to speak again. I noticed that she was choking on the blood that had been building up in her throat from her lip so I sat her up. George – who was on the other side if her – and I supported her back as she couldn't sit up by herself. She spluttered on the blood and then blacked out again. The two hooded men were long gone by this point and we knew we had to get her patched up.

George picked her up and carried her into the van, inside was our on-tour doctor and he had a look at her, cleaned her up and gave her the all clear; she was going to be fine but may have a slight concussion.

We got her back home and lay her on the couch, put a blanket over her and left her to rest. Seeing her all cleaned up and lying there, I could see she was very fit. I went into the kitchen with George, Ross and Hann to talk about what we were going to do and just relax really. I was just waiting for her to wake up so I could talk to her and find out what sort of sick bastards would do that to someone like her.

* * *

**A/N - So, I hope you liked that and didn't think it was too long or too violent or whatever but any and all comments would be much appreciated; tell me how I can improve! Follow, favourite, review and tell your friends! And follow me on twitter: munroshaz thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Hey, so forth chapter! I have been umming and erring about this chapter for a while and have written and rewritten it quite a few times and I have just decided to grow a pair and post it, I got a load of my friends to read this as well to get their opinions and they have been amazing and given me so much support and confidence so I'd like to thank them first. So thank you John, Katie, Emma, Sophie, Sydney, Sabrina and anyone else who has read this and given me feedback, this chapter is for you! And thank you to the people who have been reading this, I appreciate it! Oh, and I just thought that I would tell you that I'm going to The 1975's concert in January! So excited! So now that is over, enjoy my forth chapter!**

**Disclaimer – I own none of the songs, members or quotes from The 1975 or anyone else, just my own original characters and ideas.**

* * *

I woke up on a sofa with a blanket over me and an ice pack on my stomach. I had a splitting headache and my mouth felt dry and hurt. I opened my eyes and looked around. I had no idea where I was, I didn't recognise anything around me. I tried to sit up but my stomach hurt too much, I cried out in pain without meaning to and almost as soon as I did, none other than MATT HEALY came rushing into the room.

I looked at him up and down, stunned, not knowing what to say or do. I was in shock. I obviously had some kind of shocked expression on my face because he chuckled slightly and then said,

"You're awake then! I guess that's a good sign."

I just lay there and blinked at him, this made him laugh even more. I couldn't believe I was in Matt Healy's house, talking to him, well trying to anyway.

Eventually, once I had got over the shock, I managed to choke out,

"Umm wha… what happened? What am I doing here?"

Matt came and sat next to me and said,

"What do you remember?"

"Umm, there were these two men and they err wanted to… have sex with me. But when I said no and tried to get away, they started to hit me. I think I blacked out after that."

"Yeah, that's pretty much it. We found you and brought you here. Our on-tour doctor looked you over and fixed you up as best he could but I'm guessing you're pretty sore?"

I nodded, trying to sit up again, wincing in pain.

"Here, let me help you." Matt said gently.

He placed his hand sturdily on the small of my back and supported me until I sat up, it hurt like a bitch but I did it.

"Thank you." I said to him shyly, smiling.

Matt spoke to me for a bit and asked me stuff about my life like where I was from and stuff like that. We started to talk about nothing in particular and I ended up saying how much of a huge fan I was. That was embarrassing. He seemed to find me interesting though. I couldn't believe that I was actually talking to Matt Healy like it was the most normal thing in the world and I had known him for ages.

"Sorry, but do you have an iPhone charger I could borrow? I should really call or text my mum or something." I asked, just remembering.

"Yeah, sure I'll just go and get it for you."

"Thank you, for saving me and looking after me." I said shyly, smiling. He smiled back and then left to get the charger.

I propped myself up with a pillow a bit more behind me. Matt came back with the charger and plugged it in for me. I gave him my phone and noticed that the screen had cracked, probably when those twats were beating me up in the alley. I sighed and just gave it to him; he plugged it in for me and then sat back down next to me.

It wasn't until then that I realised I didn't have my bag. I started to panic.

"Umm did I have a back with me when you found me?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." He reached down the end of the sofa and pulled out my bag. I looked inside; my purse was still in there and all my money, my make-up and iPod. They hadn't had a chance to take anything. Good.

"I completely forgot to ask, what's your name?" Matt asked me.

"Marnie" I replied "Marnie Jones."

"Well, I'm Matt. Matt Healy."

"Yeah, I know." I laughed slightly.

"Well, I just thought I should formally introduce myself. It's not every day, you meet a gorgeous girl that you have to save!" he said jokingly.

I smiled at him and as I did, my lip split open again, I winced and felt blood trickle down my lip and chin.

Matt got up immediately and got me a tissue to hold to my mouth, he should through to the kitchen,

"Oi, George, get us another ice pack!"

Moments later, George came through and handed Matt and ice pack, which he places to my bloody mouth which was starting to swell.

"I'm sorry." I say to him.

"For bleeding?"

"No, I'm sorry for being such a pain in the arse."

He chuckled and then just said,

"Well, you could have not been beaten up by those dicks and then just lay there for us to find you, but you know I guess it wasn't your fault entirely"

I laughed and then playfully hit his shoulder.

"Don't make me laugh, it hurts!" I said to him.

He laughed at me and then continued to clean up my mouth.

"You know you have a sexy laugh and a pretty smile as well." He said to me when my lip had stopped bleeding and was slightly less painful. I blushed and sucked in my lips shyly, avoiding eye contact with him.

A minute or two later, George coughed slightly and then said to me,

"So, what did the men look like?"

I had to think. I didn't remember much about what happened but I did get a good look at their faces. After a moment of thought I said,

"Well, one of them, the main one, had a scar under his right eye, leading down to his cheek. He had blue eyes and brown hair. He was quite tall, taller than me, and skinny. The other stood back for most of it and I didn't see his features clearly but he had blonde hair and was smaller than his friend. He had more muscle though, looking at him you would have thought he would be the one to participate in the beating of innocent 18 year old girls. But he was quieter and just agreed with the taller one most of the time."

Both Matt and George were looking at each other, looking as if contemplating or thinking about something and by the look on their faces, the same thing. silence fell for a while and then finally Matt said to George,

"Do you think…?" he didn't finish the sentence but George knew what he was talking about as he nodded.

"Who else could it be?" He replied to Matt's coded question.

"Well I guess we had better tell Hann and Ross."

George nodded slightly and then left the room to go to the kitchen where I presumed Adam and Ross were. Matt turned back to me and I said,

"What's going on?"

"We think we know those men, if you can even call them that. We have known them for years. They are dangerous and I'm sorry you had to get involved, but now they know you are here and you are with us, they won't leave you alone, they will come after you again and this time you might not be so lucky."

I could hear angry shouting and shushes from coming from the kitchen. I guessed that George had told Adam and Ross.

"What am I supposed to do then?" I asked Matt, slightly scared.

"Well there's not much you can do, they are horrible, violent pieces of shit and they won't let you just walk away. So for now I think you should stick with us, so we can protect you. We know what those monsters are like and we know how to deal with them."

"But what about my mum, my brother, my life?"

Matt thought for a moment and took a deep breath before saying,

"Tell your family that you have been given a job offer or something, that you have to go away for a bit; anything that they will believe. You can visit them whenever you want, you're not a prisoner, we just need you to stay with us until we are sure you're safe and those dickheads won't come after you to finish the job."

"You don't even know me, why would you want to do all this for someone you have only just met?"

Matt looked down for a minute, he looked sad as if he was remembering something upsetting.

"Because," he began "we've made the mistake of letting someone go before and we're not going to let it happen again, I won't."

I didn't know what happened or what he was thinking about before and I wasn't going to ask, I had only just met him after all.

* * *

**A/N – So, that was the fourth chapter and I'm sorry if it was really long but I just thought I should have all that information and stuff in there. But review and tell me what you think. Also, favourite, follow and tell your friends! Especially if you know they like The 1975! And follow me on twitter: munroshaz . thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – Chapter 5. This is going to have Matt's POV as well as Marnie's; the last chapter I wrote didn't because it was long enough as it was and it would have been too long with his POV as well so I just left it. This is going to be quite a long chapter so I'm sorry but please read and bear with me. I hope you like this chapter and thank you to everyone that has read this and I hope you are enjoying it so far, I promise it will get better as the story goes on and it will be more sweet/sexual and actiony. **

**Disclaimer – I own none of the songs, quotes or members of the 1975, only my own original characters, quotes and storyline. **

* * *

After mine and Matt's conversation, he left me to sleep; I would have a lot of explaining to do to a lot of people in the morning and couldn't help worrying about it. What was I going to say to my mum? What excuse could I make up that she would believe? I didn't know what to do and I was desperately trying to think of an excuse when I fell asleep.

I woke up with a sore head and an even sorer stomach. I had slept propped up so it wasn't as bad to sit up. I looked at my phone which was on the floor next to me; I had 27 missed calls and 15 text messages. Most of the calls were from Tara, two from my mum and one from Joe. One text was from a friend from school, asking me if I wanted to meet up. I didn't. Ten were from Tara, two from my mum and one from my phone company. I read through the texts quickly and then thought that I should call Tara to explain what happened. Well, my excuse of what happened. I got up her contact and pressed call. She answered immediately,

"Marnie! Oh my god, where have you been?! Why haven't you been answering your phone?! I have been so worried about you!" she rattled on and I had to hold my phone away from my ear slightly.

"I got lost in the crowed and when I went to look for you, you weren't there, I tried waiting at the entrance but you didn't show up. I was really scared and didn't know what to do. Then I found someone that I have knew years ago and told her what happened. She took me back to her hotel and I stayed there for the night. I'm fine, trust me." I lied to her.

I thought it was pretty good considering I had just made that up on the spot. But she knew something wasn't right, she could always tell when I was lying, even if she couldn't hear me, even in my text messages. I thought she was going to question me and go on about how she didn't believe me but all she said was,

"Okay, well at least you're okay, that's all that matters. Where are you now?"

I had to think, what could I say that would be believable?!

"Umm, I'm at the train station, just about to get a ticket for a train, I won't be back until later though, I wanna spend some time here since I didn't get to yesterday."

"Okay, if you're sure. I'm going to be with Skyler today so if you need a lift, call me."

Skyler was her girlfriend, they were together most of the time and, they'd been together for almost a year. I like Skyler and we were good friends.

"I will, but I think I'll be okay, have fun today!"

"Oh and be careful! Don't get like… attacked or something!"

I cringed when she said 'attacked' as memories from the night before came back to me briefly; I didn't want to remember it or think about it.

"I promise I'll be careful! Did you tell my mum anything?" I said after a few minutes of silence.

"No, oh shit! I completely forgot, was I meant to?!"

"Oh, no, its fine, I'm actually glad you didn't tell her! Okay, well see you later, bye."

"Bye, love ya!" she blew a kiss down the phone and then we both hung up.

I took a deep breath in relief that she had bought my lie so easily and didn't suspect too much. I had no idea what I was going to tell my mum when she called though. I figured I still had time to work that out and tried to put it out of my mind as much as I could. I looked at the time on my phone; it was already quarter to twelve. I heard quiet talking and shuffling coming from the kitchen. I thought that I should get up and see what was going on and what was going to happen to me after that.

I struggled to get up, it took me a while and hurt my stomach but I did it. I felt weird standing up, it felt weird walking. I felt slightly dizzy but walked on and out of the room anyway. I walked towards where I heard the talking and was just about to enter when I heard my name; I quickly stepped away from the door to listen to what they were saying. I knew eavesdropping was wrong but I just couldn't resist.

"She's just a kid, do you really think we should get her involved?" I heard Adam say.

"Well we have no choice now do we? She's involved and you know they won't leave her alone, they will try again to get what they want and if they don't, they'll kill her!" Matt replied sharply.

"Matty, I know what happened last time but that doesn't mean it will happen again with Marnie."

"I don't care, I'm not letting her go, I made that mistake before and I'm not making it again!" Matt said with a light crack in his voice like his was holding back tears.

There was a minute of silence and then George piped up,

"Alright, Matty, we'll work something out."

I wondered what that was all about but didn't give it much thought. I stepped forward into the small kitchen timidly. Matt turned and faced me with a smile on his face, his cheeks slightly tear stained.

"So she finally wakes up!" He teased me.

I laughed and then stepped a bit further towards the table they were sitting at. It was only then that I realised was limping; Matt must have noticed too because he got up and started to help me to walk the few steps to a seat at the table but I told him I was fine.

"Guys, this is Marnie, I don't think you have properly met her yet." Matt announced to everyone (mainly to Ross and Adam as I had already met spoken to George). I smiled.

"Hi, I'm Adam, as I'm sure you know." Adam smiled at me as he said this and I nodded.

"Yeah, Marnie here knows, she is a massive fan! Isn't that right Marns?"

I blushed, partly because of him bringing up what I told him about me being a fan and partly because of the nickname he called me – Marns – only Tara had ever called me that in my whole life. I liked it. I just nodded and tried not to look embarrassed. They all laughed and it felt… natural, like it was something that happened every day, when clearly it wasn't!

There was general talk for about ten minutes and then my phone started to vibrate in my hand. I looked down at it and it was Liam, my brother. I got up out of my seat and gestured towards my phone as I answered it,

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey. How was the concert?" Liam replied.

"Umm it was amazing! Why are you calling me?"

"What? Can't I call my little sister anymore?"

"Not when it's you and you don't have a reason."

There was a pause and then he said,

"Mum told me to call you, to ask how it was and whatever. That a good enough excuse?"

"Yes, now is there anything else?"

"Yeah, was that your yoghurt in the fridge?"

"Yes… why?"

"Oh, I ate it, sorry"

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Okay, whatever, it that all?" I said slightly annoyed.

"Mum asked me to ask you where you are."

"I'm still in London; tell her I'll be home later."

"Okay, see you then."

"Bye"

Then we both hung up. That was my mum, Tara and Liam dealt with and I felt slightly relieved.

I closed my eyes for a moment and leant against the wall. My head hurt and I didn't know how long my family and friends would buy my lies, or what I was going to tell my mum about me having to stay away from home. I was scared and stressed and that wasn't helping my headache. Suddenly I felt a hand on the wall next to my head and someone standing over me. I jumped out of my skin and gasped,

"Jesus Christ!"

It was Matt. He laughed at me and then became serious when he saw my expression. He was still standing over me with his hand on the wall; he was so close I could feel his breaths on my face. I tried to give him a smile but it wasn't very convincing.

"Hey, what's up"? he asked me.

I sighed and shook my head, saying that I was fine and there was nothing wrong.

"Well that's a load of bullshit." He said with a slight smile.

I looked up at him and stared for a moment.

"Those men… what w-… they wouldn't…" I just about managed to say.

"What? Kill you?" he interrupted.

I slowly nodded at him. Matt stood back and then said,

"Yes, yes they would. And they wouldn't think twice about it either. You're an easy target and now they know you're with us, they will want you dead even more."

I tried to hold back tears but a few escaped down my cheeks before I could stop them. Matt saw and wiped them away with his hand softly.

"Hey, it's okay" he said "we're here, we won't let them hurt you. And think about it, not many people can say that they got saved by The 1975 and then got to stay with them, can they?"

I smiled slightly and he pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back and everything felt like it was going to be okay, his hug felt warm and I felt safe there.

**Matt's POV:**

Marnie was still asleep when I went in and checked on her and half eleven. She looked peaceful so I didn't want to disturb her; she had had a rough time. I left her to sleep and went and joined Hann, Ross and George in the kitchen. We were talking about nothing in particular and then somehow, conversation started to turn to Marnie.

"Are you sure that it was them last night?" Ross asked George and me.

"Well who else could it be? She described them exactly and who else would be so fucking cruel and dick like?" George replied.

"Then this is serious shit." Ross said.

"She's just a kid; do you really think we should get her involved?" Adam said.

"Well we have no choice now do we? She's involved and you know they won't leave her alone, they will try again to get what they want and if they don't, they'll kill her!" I replied sharply.

"Matty, I know what happened last time but that doesn't mean it will happen again with Marnie."

"I don't care, I'm not letting her go, I made that mistake before and I'm not making it again!" my voice wavered as I was trying to hold back the tears at the painful memory of the last time we encountered these pricks.

"Alright Matty, we'll work something out." George intervened.

I few tears slipped down my cheeks and I wiped them away quickly.

Soon after, I heard someone enter the kitchen behind me. I turned around to see Marnie; I smiled at her and said jokingly,

"So, she finally wakes up."

She laughed, I like it when she laughs, and she walked towards us, I noticed that she was limping a bit so I went and tried to help her but she said she was fine and didn't need me so I just went and sat back down when she did.

I introduced her to Ross and Adam and then we all just started talking and luckily no one else brought up the previous night. She then had to take a phone call, I suspected it was a family member or something because she took it urgently and left the room to talk to them. I waited a while and when she didn't come back, I went out to see where she had gone. I found her leaning against the wall, her eyes closed and looking down. I went over to her, placing my hand by her head and stood over her, she nearly had a heart attack when I did this. I almost laughed but then when I saw the look on her face, I became serious.

When she finally told me what was wrong, I comforted her and told her that let anyone hurt her. I felt so much care and love for this girl, I had only just met her and I felt protective over her. I hugged her and she hugged back, this brought a sheepish smile to my face, although I wouldn't let her see that. I didn't know what was happening, why I was feeling all this for a girl I had met only 12 hours ago, yet, I wanted to stay like this, protecting her, comforting her forever.

* * *

**A/N – So, I know that was really long and I'm sorry but I thought I needed Matt's POV to give that inside look into his feelings and stuff, I hope you liked it and please carry on reading, I promise I will try and make it better. So yeah, follow, read, review and favourite! And follow me on twitter: munroshaz**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – Chapter 6. This is going to be a shorter one than the last chapter, I promise. It's not going to have Matt's POV in it though as I don't think you really need it. I think in this and future chapters, I'm going to have other people's POV's as well, not just Matt and Marnie's. Just so you can kinda see what the other people are thinking about the situation and what's happening and everything. So in this one, I'm going to include Tara's POV so you know what going on with her and what she really thinks. I'm not sure if that is a good idea or not but hey-ho, we'll just see where it takes us I guess. So yeah, enjoy…!**

**Disclaimer – I own none of the members, songs or quotes from The 1975, only my own original characters, plot and storyline. **

* * *

**Marnie's POV:**

Once I had stopped crying, Matt let go of me but kept his hands on my shoulders.

"Right, let's find you something to wear because you must be wanting to get out of these clothes." He said to me.

"Was that meant to sound sexual?" I laughed.

He laughed at me and shook his head.

"Come on." He said back.

I had only just realised that I was wearing the same clothes as the day before. I looked down at myself and my belly top was showing a big blue and violet bruise on my stomach. I nodded at Matt and then he led me up upstairs to his room. I sat on the end of the bed while he started to dig through his drawers, trying to find me something to wear.

"Here, I'm sure these will fit you." He said to me as he handed over a black t-shirt with a weird sort of Aztec print on it and a pair of black skinny jeans, similar to the ones I was already wearing. I took them out of his hands and thanked him.

He was about to leave me to get changed when he turned around and said,

"Actually, I'm gunna run you a bath. It will help you relax and you kinda stink." He wrinkled his nose and then stuck his tongue out at me.

"Shut up!" I retorted jokingly.

He chuckled slightly and then left the room. Soon after, I heard water running and sighed happily. I guess he was right, not many people are lucky enough to meet The 1975, let alone stay with them and have Matt Healy run you a bath and give you his clothes to wear. I still didn't know what I was going to say to my mum but at that moment, I was happy, well, as happy as I could be.

I walked into the bathroom and Matt was there, sitting on the side of the bath with his hand running through the water. As the bath became full, Matt turned the taps off and said,

"Right, I'll leave you to get washed."

He smiled and then left. I locked the door behind him and started to undress. I looked in the mirror – for the first time since I had been there – and I could see the large, crimson bruise that had appeared on my stomach. I examined my lip, the split was evident and it had swollen up; I also had a bruise starting to show up on the side of my face. I looked at myself for a minute, delicately touching my bruises and remembering how I got them. I cringed and tried to get it out of my head. I got into the bath and let the water wash over me, it hurt a bit at first but then felt good, the warmth of the water felt nice and did make me relax. I lay back and let my while body be submerged in the water.

**Tara's POV:**

I could tell that Marnie wasn't being 100% honest on the phone as soon as she had told me what happened, but I let her think she had got away with it. I thought it would be a better idea to talk to her in person where she can't get away and can't lie as easily than on the phone. I was hoping that she would call me to ask for a lift because then I could see her and talk to her, not that I didn't plan on going round to her house when I knew she was home, like always.

If Marnie was lying, it was obviously something huge because we tell each other everything, I couldn't help thinking about it, why couldn't she tell me what was happening? Was it really that bad that she couldn't tell me, her best friend?

I was thinking about this up until Skyler came over to pick me up to go to the cinema. She rang the doorbell but I was so focused on my thoughts of Marnie, I didn't even hear it, it was only when she knocked on the window that I snapped out of it. I decided I should let it go and worry about it later and not let it ruin my time with Skyler. I went to the front door, with a wide smile on my face, I pecked Skyler on the lips, grabbed my coat and we left.

The drive over to the cinema was quiet, neither of us had anything to say until Skyler randomly said,

"So, how was the concert?"

"It was absolutely amazing. Matt winked at us and everything and they sung all our favourite songs, it was so good." I replied excitedly.

"Sounds great Tara, where's Marnie? I thought she was staying at yours?"

"Oh, we got separated last night so she stayed at one of her old friends' houses or something and is spending today in London."

"Okay, well, at least you had a good time. You must be tired though."

"Nah, I slept in late. I'm okay."

"Good, because I don't want you to fall asleep on me during the film." She smiled at me.

I smiled back and laced her free hand in mine.

Throughout the whole movie, I could not think of anything else other than Marnie, so when Skyler was talking about the film afterwards, I had basically no idea what she was talking about. I just agreed and nodded a lot. I decided that when I knew Marnie was home, I'd go round hers and talk to her about it, because it was driving me crazy knowing that she wasn't telling me everything and felt the need to lie to me. I needed to ask her face to face.

* * *

**A/N – Okay, so I hope you enjoyed that. And let me know what you think about having different people's POV's in there because I don't even know if it works or is a good idea or anything so review or PM me, I'd love to hear feedback and your ideas and comments. I would also like to say that the other day I got a PM and it made my day, after a really bad week, getting that just cheered me up so much! So thank you Jenna and I hope you liked this! So yeah, read, review, favourite, follow and PM me! Also, follow me on twitter: munroshaz**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N – I want to first say that I'm sorry I haven't posted in awhile I have been crazy busy with exams and random school shit and I will try very hard to get chapters up more regularly. But I am the most disorganised person you will ever come across and so I will try but I'm not promising anything. So anyway, onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything and you should know that by now.**

* * *

It was only when the water had gone cold that I took the plug out and stepped out of the bath. I wrapped a towel around my body and tucked it in so it would stay in place. I looked at my reflection in the mirror; the bruise on the side of my face had become more prominent but my lip looked a bit better. I had tied my long, blonde hair into a messy ponytail and just left it like that. I picked up the clothes that I had left in a pile by the door as I went.

I walked out of the bathroom and down the hall to Matt's room. I opened the door and a girl, just a bit older than me was sitting on the bed.

"Here, put these on, they will fit you better. I didn't have a top I'm afraid but I'm sure Matty's will fit you until we can get you some proper clothes." She said happily.

I blinked at her. Not sure what was happening. She handed me some black skinny jeans and some clean underwear and then started to leave the room but before she did, she turned around and said,

"I'm Sabrina by the way, and I know we are going to be amazing friends!" she smiled and then left me to get changed.

I dropped the towel at my feet and started to get dressed. I had just managed to put my underwear and bra on when someone opened the door behind me,

"Whoa!" They shouted.

I whipped around. It was Matt! I screamed and grabbed the towel to cover myself.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were getting dressed in here!" he called from behind his hands.

He backed out of the room and shut the door behind him. My cheeks went crimson and the embarrassment was almost unbearable. I laughed it off and carried on getting dressed, quickly. I pulled Matts' t-shirt over my head; it was baggy and long but fit pretty well.

I went downstairs and into the lounge where they were all now sitting, I felt a lot better after having a bath. Sabrina, the girl from before, was sitting on George's lap fiddling with his hair at the back of his neck; I guessed that she was his girlfriend. George kissed the crook of her neck and they were all talking and laughing together. I walked in and Sabrina came up to me, looking like she was examining me. She turned around and said to Matt (I presume),

"See, I told you they would look better!"

Matt looked me up and down,

"Well, I guess you were right, once again Sab! But I think she looks better in what I saw her in earlier!"

He winked at me and that made me blush once again. Sabrina looked between me and him suspiciously and shook her head and said,

"You're such a flirt Matty! Now, come with me, let's sort this face out." She smiled at me and then got my wrists and dragged me back upstairs. We went into another bedroom; I was guessing it was Georges'. She sat me down on the bed and got out a bag form underneath the bed, it was her makeup bag. She got out some foundation and squirted a little on her finger.

"This should match your skin tone." She said as she rubbed it onto my face delicately where my bruise was.

Once she was happy with that, she got out some concealer and dabbed it under my eyes; she rubbed that in and then sat back to admire her work.

"There! Looking gorgeous! Now no one will be able to tell you got beaten up!" she said.

I smiled at her and thanked her. She smiled at me and from then on, I knew we were going to be friends.

* * *

**A/N – A short little chapter there just to fill you all in, I hope you liked it and hopefully I will have the next chapter up this weekend or sometime next week. I will try ever so hard to get it up for you all. So read, review, follow and favourite and all that jazz and follow me on twitter: munroshaz. Mention me on twitter to tell me what you think as well! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N – I know I only just posted a chapter but I thought that I would post another one because I have the chance and if I don't post it now, I will probably not have time for ages. So this is another shortish one and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this and if you think I do, then you are incredibly dumb.**

* * *

When Sabrina had made me look half decent, we went back down stairs again. She led me back into the living room and there was another girl sitting there, she was sitting next to Adam and his hand was on her knee, with hers on top so I was guessing they were together.

"Oh hey, Bobbie!" Sabrina said as we entered and room. The other girl smiled and said,

"Hi! Umm who's this?" she asked Sabrina, talking about me.

"This is Marnie, she's gunna be staying here for a while. Marnie, this is Bobbie." She said to me.

I smiled and waved at Bobbie and she waved back.

"Her names Roberta but she hates that, so it's Bobbie." Sabrina whispered to me.

I nodded in understanding. Sabrina went and sat back on George's lap, well she kinda straddled him to be honest, George squeezed her arse and she squealed a little, they smiled lovingly at each other and then placed several sweet kisses on each other's lips. They seemed so happy and loving together.

I just hovered next to Matt for a minute until all of a sudden, Matt just grabbed me from behind and pulled me onto his lap, it hurt but he was being careful not to touch my bruise so it wasn't that bad.

"Ahh, Matt, let me go!" I laughed.

"Nope, you're mine now! God you have a bony arse!" he teased.

"Hey!" I said, playfully slapping his shoulder, "get off of me!"

I was laughing but trying to be serious.

"Nah, uh!" he said back.

"Aww, Matty and Marnie, how sweet!" Bobbie said jokingly.

"I ship it!" Sabrina chipped in, winking at me.

"What would their shipping name be?" Bobbie asked Sabrina smiling.

"Ma- Mar-… Marty!" Sabrina declared.

"Shut up!" I said, laughing.

They both laughed and then I just stopped trying to struggle in Matt's lap and just sat there.

"Good girl!" He said to me teasingly.

I elbowed him lightly but laughed anyway.

We all sat there for a while, talking about this and that and then Sabrina said,

"Marnie, at some point we will have to go to yours and get some clothes and stuff until we can go shopping , because you cannot keep wearing Matty's clothes."

"Yeah, that's not a bad idea actually; you need to tell your mum that you'll be staying away as well." Matt said.

I nodded. I would have to work out what I was going to say to her before I went.

"I'll take you later; we'll work out something to tell your parents by then." Sabrina said reassuringly.

"Thank you." I replied genuinely grateful.

About an hour after our conversation, Sabrina said that we should go. It was getting on to 4 o'clock and my mum, Tara and Liam would be wondering where I was although none of them had called me. I got my shoes and jacket on and we left. We got into Sabrina's black mini convertible and then we were off, my heart racing and my nerves getting the better of me. It wouldn't be long until I had to lie to my family and best friend and probably not see them for a while and I was scared.

* * *

**A/N – Another short one there, I know I only posted yesterday just I thought while I had the chance, I should post a chapter otherwise god knows when I would get another chance. Luckily though, I think all our exams are over and I don't have to worry about revision and everything anymore! Thank god! So, I'll post again soon hopefully and I hope you all liked this! Read, review and all that jazz and follow me on twitter: munroshaz. And thank you to everyone that has read this so far, it actually means so much to me! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N – I know it's been a while since I posted a chapter but I'm back and school is finished, thank god! So I should have plenty of time to post new chapters more regularly! Well, that's what I'm hoping anyway. I'm going on holiday all next week and the week after I'm going on holiday again and I don't think I will have wifi (how will I survive?!), but on the Saturday, I get back from the first holiday, I'll try to post a chapter. If I don't or can't then I am sorry and I will post when I get wifi back. So this is when Marnie is going to tell her mum her excuse of why she has to stay away and I don't know what you will all think of it but I hope you like it. So, enjoy…**

**Disclaimer – I do not own this and if you think I do then you need serious help.**

* * *

We had just started to drive when Sabrina put on the radio, turned it up full blast and put the roof down.

"It's quite a long drive so we might as well enjoy it!" she shouted over the music.

I laughed and soon after, we were both shouting and singing along loudly to all the songs. About 10 minutes later, chocolate came on and we both looked at each other and grinned. We turned it up even more (if that was possible) and screamed at the tops of our lungs the words, probably sounding completely tone deaf and crap but we thought we sounded alright and we were having so much fun, we didn't even care.

We carried on like this for most of the journey until we were nearly there and Sabrina turned it down.

"What are you going to tell your mum and everyone?"

I thought for a while.

"I honestly have no idea." I said.

"Okay. Umm, are you good at school work? Like your grades and stuff?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, then we say that this company saw your results and offered you a place at this internship thing and you couldn't turn it down because it was such a massive opportunity and would help you get into any job you wanted in the future. I'll back you up, say that I knew you from years back and it turned out that we both got in and I gave you a lift back here to explain it all. If they ask questions, just wing it, I'll help you if you need it."

"Yeah, my mum will believe it, I think. Thank you."

"No problem, that's what friends are for isn't it"?

I smiled. Sabrina had said we were friends, it felt good to know I had someone during all of it, I know I had Tara but she didn't know what was happening and it wasn't the same.

I directed Sabrina to my house and it wasn't long before we pulled up outside. My hands were shaking and I was nervous but tried not to show it, I had to make it convincing. Sabrina gave me a reassuring smile as we got out of the car and walked up to the foot path towards the house. I rang the doorbell and soon after, Liam opened the door.

"Mum, it's just Marnie!" he called back into the house.

"Well, hello to you too." I said sarcastically to him.

"Hi. Umm Marnie, who's this?" he said looking Sabrina up and down, with a smirk on his face.

"This is Sabrina, she's a friend of mine and she's got a boyfriend." I said in a matter of fact tone.

Liam's face fell slightly and Sabrina giggled behind me.

"Right, well, come in then." He mumbled.

Sabrina and I stepped inside the house and went into the living room.

"Mum, I'm home." I called into the kitchen where my mum was.

"Come in here darling." She called back.

We went into the kitchen. My mum was sitting at the table, reading a book. She looked like a librarian with her reading glasses on and a book in her hand.

"This is Sabrina." I told her.

She put down her book and peered over her glasses at the both of us.

"Why do I get the feeling that you are either about to ask me something, tell me your pregnant or something along those lines?" she smiled but stopped once she saw my serious expression.

"What is it honey? You're not pregnant are you?" my mum said with a slight look of shock on her face.

"No! No, mum, no, I'm not pregnant!" I replied equally as shocked.

Sabrina giggled behind me but not loud enough for my mum to hear.

"Then what is it?" she asked, concern in her voice.

My hands were still shaking and I was so nervous, I had to get it over with so I sat down and began my long story of lies,

"Okay, so you know that I have finished school and everything? And I got pretty good A-levels and GCSE's? Well, yesterday I got a phone call after the concert from someone representing this company and after a long-winded conversation; they offered me an internship at their company. It is a massive opportunity and a huge company and if I do it for a year, I can get a proper job there or basically get any job I want, within reason. I went through all the questions and queries and I'm pretty sure it's legit. They only offer this to very few people and I was lucky enough to be one of them. And I hope you don't mind but I already accepted it, I just couldn't turn it down."

My mum's face was straight and she looked as if she was trying to get her head around it all and think it over.

"Well, I do agree that it is a huge opportunity but, did you really think it through?"

"Yes, mum for ages! I read the fine print and there are no underlined issues and I researched it and they have helped so many people get jobs and there have been no problems with it."

"What's the name of this company then? I would like to look it up."

I froze. What was I going to say?! Just when it became more than awkward, Sabrina stepped in,

"It's called the white bird facility and it isn't on the internet, it's kind of secretive because so many people would want to go if they all knew about it. That's why they don't like people talking about it outside of the programme. I got in as well; Marnie and I met there and just clicked. I agreed to bring her back here so she could explain everything and get all her stuff."

I sighed in relief, I was so glad that I had Sabrina to help me out.

"Well, how would I get information about this then?" my mum asked.

She was so over protective about stuff and I had no idea what I was going to do.

"I could call one of the reps for you? I'm sure he would be happy to answer any of your questions." Sabrina said as if it was all true and real.

My mum looked at us for a moment and then nodded. I completely froze and started to panic. What was Sabrina thinking? But whilst I was silently freaking out, Sabrina had dialled a number and gave her phone to my mum. My mum left the room and I couldn't hear her talking anymore.

After a moment of just staring into space in shock, I turned to Sabrina and said,

"What? How?! Who did you call?!"

She just smiled knowingly and said,

"I have my ways, I'll tell you later, when we get out of here."

That made me feel no better and I just sat there for what felt like hours but was really a matter of minutes, biting my lip and fidgeting.

"Calm down, will you? Everything will be fine!" Sabrina said to me, trying to sound encouraging and reassuring.

About five minutes later, my mum returned with a smile on her face. Sabrina was obviously magic or something.

"Well, it sounds like a wonderful opportunity darling and I'm so proud of you! I am a bit worried of you being so far away for so long at a time though." She said excitedly.

"Mum, it will be just like going to uni, which I was going to go to anyway. You have to let your little girl grow up." I replied happily, half in shock.

"I don't want to. But, I know I have to. Okay, you had better go and pack your things and then be on your way."

"On her way where? Packing? Wha- what's going on?" I heard a voice say from behind me.

I turned around. It was Tara.

_Shit!_

* * *

**A/N – Oooo, what's going to happen with Tara? Will Marnie tell her the truth or will she lie? So exciting! No, I'm joking but if you are interested in what is going to happen, and want to know then you just have to read the next chapter! Anyway, I have just noticed that I have over 400 reads so far! And for me, that's pretty amazing! I just want to thank you all for reading this and I hope you carry on reading because even though I am not entirely sure where I am going with this, I promise it will get even better and cuter, I have already written a chapter or two ahead and it has some cute stuff between Marnie and Matt in it so I look forward to posting that soon! Please, please, please read, review, follow, favourite and all that jazz or PM me! I am open to opinions, suggestions, and questions or if you just want to tell me something! And follow me on twitter: munroshaz. And you can always mention or message me on there, if you can't on here! So thank you again and I'm sorry this end note was so long! Byee! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N – So, I'm back from all my holidays and I'm sorry I was away for that long; I have had a lot of time to write more chapters though so I have lots to share with you all. It's only 10 days until the album comes out and I have to say, I am so excited. I have already pre-ordered my copy of it and I'm seeing adverts on TV and I'm just very excited about that. Anyway, hope you enjoy this…**

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of this, just my story and characters.**

* * *

We all just stood there for a minute looking at each other, not knowing what to do or say.

"T- Tara, h- hi." I choked out.

"What's going on, where are you going? I knew something was going on as soon as we spoke on the phone! I know you Marnie, I know when you're lying, and you know that!" she shouted, almost in tears.

"Come and help me pack and I'll explain everything."

"Will you? I thought we were best friends. But now you're lying to me and I'm not so sure anymore."

Tears trickled down both our faces and I didn't know what to say to make her believe that I was going to tell her the truth.

"Come upstairs and I'll tell you everything. The truth this time, I promise, no more lies." I said trying to control my tears.

Tara nodded slightly and then my mum said,

"Sabrina dear, would you like a cup of tea? Or coffee? Or a cold drink?"

"Oh yes please, could I have a glass of coke and milk please?" she said with a smile.

My mum laughed a bit but agreed and then me and Tara went upstairs to my room, tears still running down both our faces.

"Woah, more girl drama?" Liam asked as we walked through the living room.

I stuck my middle finger up at him and went upstairs.

Tara and I entered my room and looked at each other for a moment.

"Sit down, this might come as a bit of a shock." I told her.

She sat down on the edge of my bed and I sat next to her. I took a deep breath and wiped the tears from my eyes. Then I explained everything, the truth. At first she seemed a bit confused but when I finished telling her about it, she was grinning like a Cheshire Cat , holding back squeals of excitement.

"So, you actually got to like meet them? And talk to them? And Matt walked in on you naked?! Oh my god, you have to let me come visit and see them! And you have to get me an autograph from every one of them! Okay?!" she said excitedly.

I nodded and we hugged, laughing and back to normal. She helped me pack my things and we both walked downstairs, all ready to leave.

My mum gave me a massive hug and kissed my forehead before I left. I looked around and gave Tara a hug and even Liam one as well; then me and Sabrina walked out the door and into the car. I looked over my shoulder at my mum, Tara and Liam all standing there waving; my mum still crying.

We got in the car, it was quiet most of the way back but one of my favourite songs came on and both me and Sabrina started singing along and everything seemed okay again.

Before I knew it, we were back. I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder, it was Sabrina,

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"I'm fine." I muttered.

We walked up to the front door and when Sabrina unlocked it, we heard a high pitched scream and then laughter coming from the kitchen. We walked in and saw both Bobbie and Adam soaking wet, messing around in the kitchen. Adam was Bobbie with a tea towel as she was trying to guard her body with her arms. She eventually got hold of the towel, rendering Adam weaponless. He pulled the towel and Bobbie close and they kissed sweetly. Then Bobbie grabbed the tea towel and ran off with it. Adam followed her and more screaming and laughter could be heard. Sabrina shook her head at them,

"They're always like this." She told me, "I wonder where George, Matty and Ross are." She went on to say.

I shrugged; I didn't see or hear them anywhere. She went into the kitchen and put the kettle on, getting out some mugs.

"Tea? Coffee?" She asked.

"A tea would be lovely." I replied.

"Okay. Do me a favour and ask those idiots if they want anything."

"Sure"

I went through to the living room where I could still hear Bobbie giggling and poked my head around the door. Adam was now sitting on top of Bobbie on the sofa, refusing to get up.,

"Sabrina's making tea, do want any?" I asked.

"Yeah please!" Bobbie said.

"I'm fine, I'll just nick Bob's" Adam smiled.

"Okay." I said as I left them to play

I gave Sabrina the orders and she made us all tea.

Sabrina and I sat in kitchen drinking our tea for a minute and then I remembered there was something I wanted to ask her.

"Oh, I meant to ask, who did you call, earlier at mine?"

She grinned and then said,

"Well, I knew you didn't have a plan to tell your mum so I arranged it all with Matty before we left. He just had to wait for the call if we needed it. I knew your mum probably wouldn't have just gone on your word so I told Matt what to say if I called him, well, your mum called him. See, aren't I just such a good friend?"

We both laughed and I shook my head,

"You really are. Thank you. But I had to tell Tara the truth. I'm sorry, it's just she's my best friend and I couldn't lie to her and she knew I was lying, she can always tell and I panicked and I just told her the truth." I said in one breath.

Sabrina laughed slightly.

"Calm down, it's one person, as long as she knows not to tell your mum, we're fine. The only real reason we didn't tell your mum is because she wouldn't let you stay here and would probably just call the police on those dicks which inevitably, wouldn't have done any good. Yeah, I know about that. Anyway, it's not me who you should be thanking, it's Matty. He did most of the work."

I nodded and sighed in relief.

"Thanks and I'll thank Matt when I see him." I laughed slightly and sipped my tea.

* * *

**A/N – I hope you like that and it didn't disappoint you. Tara will be in it again soon, she's not gone for good. The next chapter is going to be a short one, well shorter than the others, so I might just put that up later tonight since I haven't updated in so long. So please read, review, follow, favourite and all that jazz and my twitter is: munroshaz. So tweet me as well! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N – I know I said that I would post this chapter the other day but some things came up and I couldn't post it and over the weekend I had to go to Kent and had no wifi again so I'm really sorry. But I'm posting it now and like I said, it's a short one but I hope you like it anyway.**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

* * *

By the time Sabrina and I had finished drinking our tea, it was seven and we hadn't seen Matt or George since we got in or eaten anything due to how busy we had been. Just when Sabrina was about to call George, him and Matt walked in carrying, three large pizza boxes. George called,

"Food's here!" through to everyone and we all congregated in the living room.

Adam and Bobbie had finished their little play fight and were now sitting happily next to each other with Bobbie's head on Adam's shoulder. Sabrina went over and kissed George passionately for a moment after he and Matt had put the pizza boxes down on the coffee table. I walked over to Matt and flung my arms around his neck, bringing him into a warm embrace.

"Umm, Marnie, not that I have a problem with you coming up and randomly hugging me or anything, but may I ask why?" he asked sounding confused and happy at the same time.

"Because. Because thank you for what you did with my mum today on the phone for me." I explained as sweetly as possible.

"Oh, that. It was nothing, Sabrina's idea anyway. But you're welcome."

"Yeah, how come I didn't get a reaction like that?" Sabrina teased once I had realised Matt from my grasp.

I laughed and shook my head at her before sitting down between her and Matt and helping myself to a slice of pepperoni pizza.

When we had all finished our pizza, it was only half nine but I was exhausted, it had been a long day and I just wanted to sleep. I think everyone could tell because I was yawning and looking quite blankly forward, laying back against the sofa.

"Hey, where's Marnie gunna sleep?" Sabrina asked to anyone who would answer.

"She can sleep in my bed, I'll take the floor." Matt answered her.

"Aww, such a gentleman!" Sabrina replied smirking.

"I could sleep on the floor, I don't mind." I said to Matt, yawning.

"No, you're still hurt and you need a good night's sleep. I'm fine on the floor." He said.

"Okay, only if you're sure."

Matt nodded and then conversation started up again.

It was 11 o'clock before anyone wanted to go to bed and that person was Sabrina. I went with her because I would have fallen asleep down stairs if I hadn't had gone to bed then. I grabbed an over-sized t-shirt out of my bag to sleep in and went upstairs with Sabrina. We said goodnight and then she went into her/George's room and closed the door behind her. I walked into Matt's room and turned the bedside lamp on. I looked in the mirror that was on the far wall of the room. I tied my hair into a messy ponytail and got dressed into the t-shirt. Once I was ready, I pulled back the covers and got into bed, turned off the lamp and immediately fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N – So, I told you it was short, the next chapter is longer I promise and it's in Matt's POV the whole way through. I don't know what you guys think of that but hopefully you like it, it's something a bit different. I will try my very hardest to put it up either tonight or tomorrow but you know I'm useless! I hope you liked it and if you did then review, follow, favourite and all that jazz and follow me on twitter: munroshaz. And contact me there, I love hearing feedback! Okay, bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N – Sorry, I didn't post this chapter sooner, I know I said that I would but you should know by now that I'm crap and I had to make some adjustments to this chapter before I could post it. This chapter is all in Matt's POV and I don't know if you guys will like it but I'm hoping you will, it took me a while to get right and it probably still isn't perfect but hey ho. So, I hope you enjoy it…**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing!**

* * *

**Matt's POV:**

Some time after I had gone to sleep, I was woken up by Marnie's cries and muffled screams. She was gripping the duvet so tightly, it made her knuckles white.

"No, no, don't hurt them! Take me! Please…..no!" she was saying in a panicked voice.

I got up and knelt beside her on the bed. I shook her slightly to wake her up. She jumped and screamed a bit as she woke but seemed to be out of her nightmare. She wasn't fully awake and was still crying but appeared to know vaguely what was going on around her because she clung onto me. I held her close to my chest and muttered,

"Marnie, it's okay, it was just a bad dream."

"Don't let them hurt me!" she whispered into my chest.

"I won't! As long as I'm here, I won't let anyone hurt you." I reassured her.

"Don't leave me!" she cried.

"I'm here, I'm not leaving, I'm staying with you."

She settled down a bit at those words and had stopped crying as much but was still holding onto me. I lay down with her, still hugging her closely. I stroked her hair and made sure that she knew I was there for her and she fell asleep, her peaceful, deep breaths filled the silent room and soon enough, I was asleep as well.

* * *

I woke up in the morning, still hugging Marnie; she was still asleep and breathing softly into my bare chest. She looked so beautiful and calm when she was asleep. Her long brown hair falling out of the ponytail she had put it in the night before and was spread out across the pillow she was laying on, her perfectly shaped body close to mine and her eye lids closed lightly, hiding her deep blue eyes. I watched her chest rise and fall with her slow breaths for a while and then looked at the time. It was only half six in the morning. I wasn't really tired but I wasn't wide awake enough to get up so I just laid there for a while and waited for a noise or something from downstairs indicating that someone was up.

* * *

After waking up early, I must have gone back to sleep because I woke up at about half nine to Marnie looking up at me with her big blue eyes,

"Morning." I said, my eyes still closed.

Marnie jumped and said,

"Morning." In a sleepy voice, "I'm sorry I woke you last night, if I'm like that again, just hit me and tell me to shut up." She laughed softly.

"No, it's fine. What were you dreaming about anyway?"

"That night, and those men and them coming after me. They found my house and broke in, they were going to hurt my family and Tara and I tried calling you but you didn't answer and they had knives and everything. They were about to stab me when you woke me up. I don't really remember much after I woke up; I don't think I was properly awake. I just know that you woke me up and my nightmare finished and then I don't know, I guess I went back to sleep."

"You were holding onto my pretty tightly afterwards." I smirked at her.

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't be. I kinda like it." I said, smiling at her.

She blushed, her cheeks going crimson and smiled back.

"I guess we had better get up." I said quietly to her.

She seemed reluctant to move from the current position but nodded. I moved my arms out from underneath her and sat up, stretching my back. As I did, Marnie place a hand on my tattoo that was on my left shoulder. Her fingers traced along the lines of the design.

"You like it?" I asked.

She sat up next to me and nodded.

"Yeah, it's nice; I've always wanted a tattoo."

"Tell you what; I will personally take you to get your first tattoo tomorrow. I know just the guy to do it."

Her face lit up and she grinned at me.

"Really!?"

I nodded and then she hugged me happily.

The hug was brief but as she pulled away, her arms were still around my neck, she was just looking at me. I returned the look, deep into her eyes and then with slight hesitation, both of us leaned in and we were kissing. Not a hot, passionate kiss but I sweet one. I couldn't help but question what I was doing. She was a kid. And I admit she was hot. She was very hot and a good person and I guess it was legal but she was still five years younger than me and I had only met her a few days ago. She was a good kisser and it all seemed so right and I definitely didn't want it to end but I still questioned what was happening. Soon after, the kiss ended and we were both left in a state of shock and happiness. I was guessing that it was something both of us had wanted to do since we met but I wasn't going to admit that. I sighed and said,

"Right, well I'm going to have a shower, I'll let you get ready."

She nodded and stood up to get her things. As she stood, you could see her t-shirt wasn't quite long enough to cover her whole arse so you could see the bottom of her underwear. I tried not to look but I couldn't help but stare for a moment. She was gorgeous and there was no denying that.

I then left and headed to the bathroom. As I walked out of the room, Sabrina was walking towards it and asked,

"Hey, is Marnie up?"

"Yeah, she's just about to get ready I think." I replied.

Sabrina nodded and then walked into the room and closed the door softly behind her.

I walked along the hall to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I undressed and then got in and let the water pour over me.

* * *

**A/N - Aww, they kissed! I hope you guys liked it and I know that Matt speaks completely different to that but who knows what he thinks in his head. That chapter took me quite a while to write because I wanted to get it right for you and I didn't want to disappoint. I don't know if you liked the whole chapter being in Matt's POV but I just thought it would be better explained and stuff if it was his POV and I could give you better description and stuff. So, please review, favourite, follow and all that jazz or pm me or get in touch with me and follow me on twitter: munroshaz!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N – First of all, I would like to say that I am really sorry for not updating sooner; I was crazy busy and school has started again and I have SO much homework. But I'm here now and I will try really hard to update more frequently. Secondly, I see that I am close to 2000 views! Wow! That is amazing; I don't think you guys know how happy that makes me. So I would like to thank everyone who has out their time into my silly little fan fiction! 3 **

**Disclaimer – I own nothing!**

* * *

**Marnie's POV:**

What just happened?! Did I just _kiss _Matt Healy?! I tried to get rid of the shock and butterflies that I was feeling but I couldn't. I had just kissed my favourite celebrity and had slept with him (in the most innocent sense of the term) and was acting completely natural about it. _What?!_

As soon as Matt had left, Sabrina walked in. she greeted me with a warm smile and a,

"Good morning."

"Morning." I replied lazily, still in shock.

"What's up? You don't sound like your normal self?"

"I just… I..."

There was no point in lying to Sabrina so I just sat on the bed next to her and babbled excitedly like a little girl at Christmas,

"Okay, I have to tell you something but you have to promise not to freak out or go on about it or tell anyone!"

She nodded happily.

"Well, I think I kinda like Matt. In a like like way. I mean not like a little celebrity crush thing. properly like him."

Sabrina laughed and said,

"Ha! I knew it! Aww, that's so cute. I know he liked you too! I am so going to get you guys together!"

"Shhhhh! It's not that big of a deal. But listen, there's something else."

"Okay, what?" she asked excitedly.

"We… we kissed. Just a minute ago. And oh my god it was amazing. It was a dream come true and not just because he is this big celebrity that I have a slight obsession with, but because I know him, actually know him and now I just don't know what to do. It's all a bit strange. I don't know, I feel fuzzy and warm and excited."

Sabrina was grinning so wide, I could see all her pearly white teeth.

"Oh my god! So are you like together now or what…?"

"I don't know; it was just a kiss."

"Was there tongues?"

"No, it was sweet and more kissing, less – well no –tongue and it was good."

"So, is he a good kisser?"

"Yes! Definitely!

We laughed for a minute like excited little girls and everything felt right. Everything felt okay. I was glad to have Sabrina.

Just when we had regained ourselves, Bobbie walked in.

"What's going on in here then? I can hear you two cackling from down the hall!" she asked jokingly.

I got up and as I did, Sabrina said,

"Well, wearing something like that, no wonder he kissed you!"

"Shh!" I shouted back.

I dragged Bobbie to the bed and made her sit with us. Then me and Sabrina explained the whole scenario again and the three of us all sat there, laughing and exchanging gasps.

"Right, so while I'm telling you everything, I might as well tell you _everything. _Last night, I had a nightmare and I was screaming and everything apparently and I woke Matt up. And then he woke me up and stayed with me. In bed. And he calmed me down and then stayed with me to make sure I didn't have another nightmare and we slept together, not like had sex or anything like that! Just slept, and I don't even remember half of it, I was away with the fairies, asleep. But don't you think that was sweet? How he was so protective over me and calmed me down and soothed me and stuff. I dunno, just something about that makes me love him more. I thought it was sweet of him and I woke up in his arms this morning and, I'm not going to lie, it was pretty amazing. And that's that."

Sabrina and Bobbie both looked at each other and then back at me, smiling.

"Aww, that is soooo cute! I guess our Matty can be a gentleman sometimes!" Bobbie said.

"Yeah, you two should just fuck all ready. The sexual tension is just becoming too much!" Sabrina said.

"Okay, you two cannot say anything to anyone, and don't go on about it." I said, half serious.

"Of course we won't! what sort of people do you take us for?" Bobbie said smiling,

"Yeah, Marnie, you need to trust us! We won't go meddling in your love life. Much." Sabrina chipped in.

I threw a pillow at them both and laughed. I knew she was only joking but part of me felt like she was being serious on some level. Well at least, a little serious. But then, would that be such a bad thing? her getting me and Matt together? I didn't know at that moment, I didn't mind not knowing either. I didn't know if that meant that me and Matt were together or whether it was just a spur of the moment kiss that didn't mean anything. But not knowing was okay at that point in time. I don't think I really wanted to know.

* * *

**A/N – So, I hope you enjoyed that and again, I'm sorry about the late post but I will try a lot harder to get more up faster from now on but I think by now, you all know how crap I am. But I promise I will try my hardest. So continue to read, review, follow and all that jazz and follow me on twitter: munroshaz. I also, run a fan page for The 1975 on instagram so go and follow that as well: the1975fanpage. Thank you! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N – Oh my god, I just saw how many views I have got on here and it's over 2,000 and I am so happy right now, it's unbelievable! So, thank you to everyone who has help with that and now on with the chapter…**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

* * *

I quickly got dressed into leggings and a top. Bobbie and Sabrina were still talking about stuff that I wasn't really paying attention to. I was humming to myself absent mindedly, brushing out my hair, wondering what to do with it. In the end, I just decided to clip the two sides back, keeping it out of my face.

"Yeah. That would be good, wouldn't it Marnie?" I heard Sabrina say which snapped me out of my daydream.

"Huh?" I said.

"I said, we should go into town today, go shopping and get some lunch and stuff."

"Yeah sounds good."

"Great, I'll go get ready and then we'll go in a bit."

Sabrina left but Bobbie stayed behind.

"I think you and Matt would be good together!" she said, smiling.

I laughed.

"I'm serious! You can tell he likes you back. You should go for it!" she said.

"I don't think he would go for someone like me." I replied, shaking my head.

"Sure he would, you're the nicest, prettiest girl he has ever liked."

"Thanks, he must not have been out with many girls then."

"What are you talking about?! You're so pretty. He's been out with a fair few and you are by far the best. I would definitely approve."

"Well thank you, I will remember that." I said, laughing.

She laughed back and then I turned around to get my make-up bag but it wasn't there.

"Oh, crap, I forgot my make-up!" I said.

"I've got some you could borrow." Bobbie said kindly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, course, come to my room and I'll get you some."

Bobbie and I walked down the hall to hers and Adam's bedroom. We went in and Bobbie got out her make-up bag and handed it to me.

"Thank you, you're a life saver!" I said.

"No problem." She replied, smiling.

I returned to my room and applied my usual amount of make-up: mascara, eye shadow and some blush. Once I was happy with how I looked, I gave Bobbie's make-up back and we went downstairs.

Sabrina was already down there, trying to make breakfast and swatting George and Ross away as they were trying to steal pieces of toast.

"Will you wait? You are getting right on my tits!" she said, with her hands on her hips, looking up at George and Ross.

"And what lovely tits they are." George teased, kissing her forehead and reaching behind her to grab a slice of toast.

"Oi!" Sabrina said hitting his chest and pushing him away from the food, "go and make yourselves useful and get Matt and Adam."

"Fine." Ross said.

"Morning." George said as he passed us in the door way.

"Hey." Bobbie replied happily.

I just smiled and waved slightly, stepping into the kitchen and sitting at the table.

"So, I was thinking, we could go into town about 11, after breakfast and go in the shops, get lunch about 1, half 1 and then do whatever." Sabrina said, buttering toast.

"Yep, sounds good." Bobbie replied.

I nodded in agreement and it was sorted.

Sabrina put a plate of toast on the table along with a pot of jam and some nutella. There were also cereals, bowls and milk. I got myself a slice of toast and spread nutella on it. Bobbie and Sabrina sat down at the table and also started helping themselves to some breakfast just as Matt, Adam, Ross and George walked through the door. Adam kissed the top of Bobbie's head as he sat down next to her, Ross sat next to Adam, George sat between Sabrina and Matt sat next to me. I tried not to make eye contact and just carried on eating my toast, quietly.

I only noticed it was silent when Matt coughed and said,

"So, about the tattoo. You okay to go tomorrow?"

I nodded.

"You're getting a tattoo?!" Sabrina gasped.

I nodded again.

"Yeah, I said I'd take her." Matt added.

"Cool. What do you want?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, I have had some ideas but I'm not sure."

"I think you should get 'Sab' tattooed on your butt." Sabrina said smiling.

"Umm, let me think about that." I laughed, "but maybe George might like that?"

Sabrina looked at George, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Oh, yeeeeah. I'll go next week and get it done, thanks Marnie." He winked and kissed Sabrina's cheek.

"We're going to town in a bit, do you guys want to come?" Bobbie asked.

The boys all nodded in agreement.

After breakfast, we got our stuff together and sorted out our plan for the day and the cars. I put some money aside for the tattoo and to spend on other stuff and got some spending money for in town. When we were all sorted and ready, we left.

* * *

**So, I hope you all liked that, I know not much happened but I promise the next few chapters will be much more exciting and I'm pretty sure you will like them a lot better, hopefully anyway. So thank you all again for being amazing and getting me to 2,000 views and continue to read, review and all that jazz and follow me on twitter: munroshaz and get in contact with me there! Also, if you have instagram, follow my fan account for The 1975: the1975fanpage. Thanks you! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N – Hey, so here is the next chapter and this is where things get explained a bit more. Ooooo exciting stuff. So I hope you enjoy this and I have got the explanation and reasons and everything right. Before all that though, I would like to say thank you to all the reviews and love on twitter, it really means a lot to me and I am so glad you are liking this so far. I'll stop blabbing now and get on with it so here you go…**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

* * *

We spent the day in town, going from one shop to another and stopping briefly to have lunch at a café nearby. The boys went off to do their own thing in their own shops and left us to get on with it. We spent until four in town and then decided we were all bored and went back. We all met up at the entrance to the car park and started to walk back to the cars. Ross and Bobbie were deep in conversation about how the prices of clothes have gone up since they were last there and Sabrina and George were talking about something in hushed voices that I couldn't hear. Adam and Matt were walking behind me, quietly and it wasn't a good quiet, it was a nervy, secretive quiet that I didn't like. That's why I couldn't help listening in to what they were saying. I only picked out words like 'what if-', 'she's just-'and half-finished sentences. Then I heard my name. I was sure it was because there aren't many words that sound like Marnie and I'm sure it was what they said.

I was straining my ears; trying to hear when Matt said 'no' in a deep, clear voice loud enough for me to hear easily. Then their conversation stopped and Adam went over to George and started to talk to him in what must have been a whisper because I couldn't hear anything he was saying. Him and George looked over at me for a quick second and then looked away; that confirmed for me that they were talking about me. I turned around to Matt and made him stop.

"Can we talk?" I said quietly.

"Umm, sure. Hey, you lot go back in one car, I'm gunna take Marnie to…see that tattoo place, see if it gives her any, like, inspiration." He called to the others who all nodded and mumbled in agreement. Adam and George were still talking and it seemed like Sabrina had joined in as well.

Matt took me back to his car and started driving. It was silent for a moment and then Matt said,

"So, what's up?"

"I want to know the truth. The whole truth with no more secrets or cryptic shit." I said, perhaps slightly too demanding.

Matt fell silent and then took a deep breath in and sighed.

"Listen, there is nothing really to say. I told you before; they are really dangerous and _will_ kill you given the chance. That's all you need to know."

"No. It isn't. It's my life at stake here and I think I deserve to know the truth about what's happening."

"God, you're so stubborn!" he said slightly irritated.

"Yeah, well I get it from my dad. Now, I want to know the truth."

I stared up at him with a look that my mum always gave me when she was trying to interrogate me or get something out of me.

"Jesus fucking Christ, man, fine. When we were younger, 16 or 17, we met these boys, I can't even remember how, and we started going around with them and we became friends. But then we found out that they were involved in some dodgy shit and we didn't want to get involved in that. We left them and ever since, they have hated us for it, I guess they thought we knew too much and their 'leader' so to speak, didn't like defiance or people backing down from things. And after we left, apparently some stuff went down and people got hurt, people that the big boss cared about. I heard it was his girlfriend and he blamed us. So since then, they have taken every opportunity to get back at us and make our lives hell. We have managed to avoid them for the most part but occasionally we run into them and nothing ever good comes out of it. Happy now?"

I was silent, taking it all in.

"So, it was like a gang?" I said in shock.

"Unknowingly, yes. I mean we kinda knew but didn't think it was going to be like that and so serious."

"Should I be afraid of you, being in a gang and all?" I asked jokingly.

Matt laughed.

"Yes, you should be very afraid!" he joked.

"So, there are more than just two of those dicks?"

Matt nodded.

"Oh." And that was the last of the conversation.

* * *

**A/N – There you go guys, I hoped you like it and I hope I wrote it all okay. More exciting stuff is going to happen and more will be explained in the next couple of chapters so keep reading and don't forget to review and follow and all that jazz. Also, follow me on twitter: munroshaz and get in contact with me there or on instagram: shann_munro or the1975fanpage. Thank you!**


End file.
